sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Prower
Personality Appearance, Ellie has orange fur, Storm Blue eyes, and a large tuft of hair in between her ears. Five sprigs of hair emerge on either side, near her back. Her muzzle and inner ears are both white, while black markings cover several sections of her body. Her ears stick up at an odd angle, straight on one side, curved on the other. Ellie has a poofy Lynx tail. Her chest fur is a white, upwards arrow shape. Her black markings are as follows: the upper sections of her ears, her forearms (but not her fingers, resulting in a glove-like look), the top of her tail, her lower legs (but not her toes). 'Attire' A white hoodie with a blue hood adorns Ellie's torso, and she wears dark blue sweatpants. She has a silver backpack with a belt looped around her waist and a chrome mask with a blue visor clipped where it can rest on her hip. Grey and white sneakers are her shoes choice, made for running and kicking. 'Firebug (Former)' As Firebug, Ellie wears a red bodysuit (with built in shoes) that covers everything except her arms and face. A white hoodie that holds her frizzy hair in place is the biggest piece to her costume, and her face is covered by a silver mask with two angular eyeholes protected by pieces of red visor material. She has two red elbow-length gloves and a silver belt. Powers *'Size Alteration': Much like her aunt, Ellie can alter her size. The biggest (no pun intended) difference, is that Ellie can only go from a fourth of an inch to her normal height. But shrinking does compress her matter, and as such, she can jump 'long distances' and use her normal strength in combat. She can also shrink other people, but once shrunk, they stay that way until Ellie grows them back to normal. Later on, Ellie develops the ability to increase both her own size and the size of others. Skills *'Hand to Hand': Ellie learned of her power later in life, and was taught hand to hand combat before she learned how to fight while shrunken down. Weaknesses *'Over-analyzing': Ellie tends to think too hard on things, resulting in a variety of issues including; overly complicated plans, not being able to see what's right in front of her and headaches occasionally. History Ellie was born as the twin sister to Dee Prower, daughter of Arcane. Both girls were planned to be raised as heroes, and both desperately wanted this lifestyle, having heard stories of their parents' adventures. Dee developed her power first, an ability that mirrored Arcane's weapon creation, although hers was infinitely more useful as she could create any item at all and move the item without having to be in contact with it. This put Dee in the training spotlight for a while, and Ellie hoped hers would be able to top her sister's. This hope was misplaced, as the already short Ellie gained the ability to decrease her size. As the obvious better choice, Dee received much more training in the long run, and this deeply hurt Ellie. The thing she wanted most had been denied, and her self-confidence was slowly drained. She crafted a mask, giving up on herself in favor of becoming someone she wasn't. Ellie deemed herself worthless, and the mask of Firebug became her persona, a brave and dangerous vigilante far distanced from her own weaknesses. However, each time the mask was worn, the less of Ellie there was. The thing that liberated her began to consume her. Dee and Ellie were brought to a location known as the Shaolin Mountains, where she met a handful of strangers who would slowly begin to undo Firebug's effects. She had fun with these strangers, sparring and learning a few things about herself. But it all came to and end when the mountain was besieged by a businessman leading a group of androids. These androids attacked Ellie, destroying her shoulder, and a thrown together prosthetic was placed inside her that barely functioned, inhibiting her ability to fight Her father made an executive decision and took his daughters home, forcing Ellie to leave behind her only friends in the world. But fate refused to release its grip on her, and a feline followed her home. Tricking Ellie into coming out of the safety of her home, the white cat attacked her. She did her best to fight back, but her crippled arm soon stopped her in her tracks. In an attempt to revive Ellie's fighting spirit in her mysterious goal, the cat began to insult Ellie and shout about how she really was worthless, and the people who had befriended her had made a mistake. Ellie began to cry, believing she truly was worthless, but... she couldn't accept her friends were wrong. Her energy rose inside her as she made a vow to be the person her friends wanted her to be. Her arm healed, and she fought. The cat was essentially defeated, and left her a gift in the form of a new mask to wear with her new ideals. A new stage in her life beginning, she made plans to return to the Shaolin Mountains. Gallery Choco-Kids.png|Ellie and Dee Chibis in their respective food items EllieBase.png|Ellie's old outfit Firebug.png|Ellie as Firebug Category:Hybrids Category:Good Category:Females